


Halloween or Sanada has a boyfriend

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rikkai regulars always go to the school Halloween dance together in pairs. But when Sanada refuses to take Akaya because he's going with his boyfriend, none of the regulars believe he's telling the truth. Don't own, don't claim, make no money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween or Sanada has a boyfriend

Yukimura Seiichi loved Halloween. It was his second favorite time of the year. The first being Christmas, of course. He required his tennis regulars to not only attend the school costume party on Halloween - the tennis team had a reputation to uphold - but they were required to dress up. And bring a date. Yukimura believed that the date was very important because it showed the teachers that the regulars did have a live away from the tennis court, and no one seemed inclined to argue with him when Yukimura and Niou, Yagyuu and Yanagi, Marui and Jackal, and Sanada and Akaya all arrived as date pairs. At least all their costumes had matched their date and Yukimura didn’t assign hundreds of laps a day for disappointing him, uh, letting down the school.

He had spoken with his team on the first of October to remind them of their responsibilities for Halloween and received assurances that everyone would be at the dance and in costume and everything seemed fine until Yukimura found Akaya in the locker room crying. The situation did not improve when the other regulars joined them a minute later.

“What’s wrong, Akaya?” Yukimura asked checking the team’s baby’s face for slap marks.

“Sanada fukubuchou won’t take me to the dance,” Akaya sniffed wiping his eyes.

“Why not?” Yukimura asked.

“He says he already has a date!”

That statement had the same effect on the regulars as if they had been told that Sanada had given up kendo and taken up ballet. Silence, clothes and one stray tennis racket fell as six sets of eyes turned towards the stern fukubuchou.

“Sanada?” Yukimura said softly.

“I’m sorry, Yukimura,” Sanada said, “but I’m bringing my boyfriend this year. A month is plenty of time for Akaya to find a suitable date.”

“Everyone is scared of me!” Akaya wailed.

“It’s not nice to lie, Sanada,” Yukimura said. He pulled Akaya into a hug. “Hush, Akaya, you can come with Niou and me.”

Akaya grinned and wiped his face again. “Really?”

“I'm not lying, Yukimura,” Sanada said. If it was anyone else the regulars would have said the tone was offended, but there was no way Sanada would dare to use such a tone with his buchou. “My boyfriend and I will be attending the dance together.”

“I am curious, Genichiro, why we have heard nothing about a boyfriend before this,” Yanagi interjected.

Sanada adjusted his hat and picked up his bag. “Because we wanted to keep our relationship private while we were in the early stages of courtship,” he said. “We agreed on Halloween to tell all our friends.”

“He’s totally lying,” Niou whispered to Yagyuu.

“Tarundoru!” Sanada slapped Niou and stormed out of the locker room.

“We could follow him,” Marui pointed out, popping his gum.

“He has kendo practice today,” Yanagi said. “And the chances of him skipping, even for a boyfriend, are 0.001%.”

“So what are we going to do, Yukimura?” Niou asked draping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Yukimura sighed. “It is unlike Genichiro to lie,” he said. “However, if he does not show up with a date at the Halloween dance, he will be running laps all winter.”

“You’re hot when you’re plotting,” Niou purred.

“Take Akaya shopping, Masaharu, and get something appropriate for both of you,” Yukimura said. “Then you can come over and we’ll do our homework.”

“You got it,” Niou grinned. “Come on, Akaya, let’s get going.”

Yanagi stopped next to Yukimura. “Seiichi?”

“Did you know anything about this, Renji?” Yukimura asked softly.

“No, there has been nothing in Genichiro’s behavior recently to indicate that he is seeing anyone seriously.”

“Keep an eye on things for me.”

“Of course, Seiichi; do you want me to try and figure out who this boy is?”

“Not yet, we have Akaya distracted and the others will forget soon enough.” He glanced at one of his best friends. “Will you be going with Yagyuu again this year?”

“I am; I believe Genichiro is the only deviation from last year.”

Yukimura waited while Yanagi locked up the club house and the pair fell into step walking towards the main gate. Yagyuu had decided to go with Niou and Akaya to keep an eye on the pair. “Do you really think Akaya is right, Renji? Is everyone in the school scared of him?”

“Everyone is probably an exaggeration, but there is an 85% chance his year is scared of him,” Yanagi replied. “He does have a tempter and it’s possible most refuse to look past that. It’s sweet of you to include him with you and Niou. I know you had other plans for the night.”

“We’ll manage. Masaharu is fond of Akaya in his own way and there is always after the party for our more personal plans,” Yukimura said. “Thank you for your help, Renji; I will see you tomorrow.”  
*************************

By the time the Halloween party rolled around, the tennis regulars were more excited to find out who Sanada’s mystery boyfriend was than they were about the party itself. Yukimura was dressed as a king with Niou and Akaya as his court jesters - fitting costumes everyone agreed until Marui turned green and ran for the bathroom after Niou did something to his punch. Yagyuu and Yanagi had elected to come as a doctor and college professor; Jackal was a pirate and Marui, for some reason, was a cheerleader. Niou made a mental note to find out where the self-proclaimed tensai found the skirt.

None of them could figure out what Sanada was supposed to be. He was in a white velvet jumpsuit of some kind, but beyond the fact that it was tight and showed off his muscles more than was strictly proper, there was nothing to show what he was.

“Sanada,” Yukimura said softly, “where is your date?”

“In the restroom,” Sanada replied.

Yukimura’s eyes turned to the crowd, watching the other kids dance and smiled at the sight of Niou and Akaya together. “You know what is waiting for you if you...” He caught sight of a very familiar red head crossing the floor. “What is a Seigaku player doing at our party?” he demanded coldly.

Kikumaru Eiji bounced over to them. He was dressed in a black velvet jumpsuit that matched Sanada’s, only he had black cat ears in his red hair. “Nya, Gen, you’re supposed to be wearing your ears. You promised.”

Sanada bit back a sight and put on a black headband that had white and pink cat ears attached. Eiji beamed at him and then seemed to pick up on the death aura coming from Yukimura. He squeaked and ducked behind Sanada, peeking out around his arm.

“Yukimura, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Kikumaru Eiji,” Sanada said. “Eiji, my buchou, Yukimura Seiichi.”

“He’s scary,” Eiji said. “Scarier than Inui and his drinks. I don’t think he likes me, Gen.”

Sanada shifted around until he had Eiji tucked up against his side, arm around him tightly. “I warned you my team would be the difficult ones,” he said. He looked at Yukimura. “The Seigaku tennis team were all very welcoming to me, Yukimura.”

He knew his buchou. Yukimura would never lose to Seigaku, even if it meant swallowing some of his school pride and admitting a rival team member as a romantic partner, thus member of the Rikkai tennis team family.

“I see,” Yukimura said softly. Sanada - and the watching but frozen regulars could see the mental shift from Child of God to student. “What do you enjoy other than tennis, Kikumaru-kun?”

Eiji glanced up at Sanada before answering the question. “Going to the pet stores to look at the animals, spending time with Gen, and brushing my teeth,” he said softly.

“And you play doubles?”

“Yeah, with my best friend,” Eiji said. “We’re the best doubles team in Tokyo.”

“We’ll have to play again some time,” Niou said appearing next to his boyfriend. “Yagyuu and I are always up for a game.”

“Nya!” Eiji exclaimed and hid his face against Sanada’s chest.

Sanada leaned down. “They won’t hurt you, Eiji,” he said softly. “This is how they always are. I promised to keep you safe, but you really just have to ignore them.”

“They don’t like me because all they can see if what team I play for,” Eiji said. He turned a glare on Yukimura. “They’re all mean. Nya!”

As one the listening regulars vanished. None of them wanted to be around to watch the resulting fallout from Eiji’s statement. “So he does have a backbone,” Yukimura said. “Good, I was worried you had settled for someone beneath you, Sanada. But I am curious as to how you started dating.”

Sanada smiled down at Eiji. “I like cats,” he said.


End file.
